Countdown
by Snow-elf
Summary: When the US army is transfering 4 atomic bombs, they stop for tea, leaving inexperienced soldiers on guard. But for all they know, the fairy race is in danger . Not all stories have a happy ending.......
1. Elevensies is The Problem

OK, it's taken a while, but she's sent me the next chapter, so I can post them both on HER account (if you didn't read the last version of Countdown, posted on my account – Snow747 – this is what happened: I posted it for my friend because she had to wait three days to post, but it took her an eternity to send me the next chapter. Mine has now been deleted, and so this has been posted). The reason I'm still posting this is because she doesn't know how to post it herself and I haven't had time to teach her.

Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Author's Note (from the actual author, not me): Although the beginning seems irrelevant, it isn't. (Well, ok. In my words).

It was cold morning and the US army were transferring 4 atomic bombs into a naval base in Brighton, England. After the long and rough rigorous journey by sea they met the SAS commander who would lead them to their final destination. Being British, the Commander suggested elevenses, so the Commander and the top soldiers went to have tea while the rest of the under-experienced soldiers dozed off!

The boat's swaying had caused a lot of trouble with the nail holding the trolley to the humvee. The nail suddenly snapped and the trolley holding a bomb started to roll. The bomb shook! A mile away there was an abandoned (or thought so) mining hole. The trolley rattled and rolled down the hill towards it. The bomb's bearing couldn't take the strain of the boat, and now this! It started to tip one way and then the other, side-to-side, it couldn't take it! It tipped; unfortunately right into the shaft/hole.

**Fairy headquarters: Foaly's office **

Foaly, being Foaly, knew everything going on in the shafts, ships coming in, ships coming out, threats flying in and threats being destroyed! But this fateful morning he could not figure out or explain what was entering in abandoned shaft 175.

That morning Foaly walked in with a grin on his face and a coffee in hand, he had this automatic feeling of happiness that this would be a glorious day (or so he thought)

**Shaft 175: 2ND hour**

The bomb sinks rapidly towards Haven and Atlantis at approximately 10 miles per hour. In 7 hours it will reach Haven and Atlantis, shredding them to pieces!

Author's Notes: She would like me to tell you that the next chapter is coming soon and 'expect the worst'. She also wants to know what you think, so please review.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Diana Diamond his only friend

Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

**Chapter 2**

Sadly now we leave the U.S army at 12:00 having tea, to join our successful 35 year old friend, Artemis Fowl. We join him in London, apparently on business, but there have been rumours he has something much more important in hand! Artemis and Butler walked friskily down Downing Street towards Diana Diamond's jewellers. He walked cautiously into the store, making sure that no one saw him, and he walked towards the desk. It was full from the rarest stones to diamonds, sapphires, opals, pearls from the furthest reaches of the earth, but as Artemis looked at the lady manning the counter she knew who he needed Diana Diamond! Diana Diamond was a good friend of Artemis's; she was really the only friend of his who didn't know that faeries existed!

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, I never knew I would see you here in my jewellery shop!" she said valiantly "So…. why are you here?" .He whispered in her ear and she nodded, grinning at what was in store for the middle-aged Artemis. She opened a cabinet at the side of the room and took out a small, delicate ring.

"Now Artemis, this is one of a kind, drilled from way below the ocean bed. Its colour is , and when I say one of a kind, I do mean this is the only one. So are sure you want it?" she asked.

"Diana, really, the way you describe this marvel. I must get it for her. This is special to me; extremely special" he expressed excitedly.

"Really Artemis, I have known you for 15 years and you are completely different. In love and surprisingly exited about something that's not criminally involved!"

"Well Diana I'm a changed man," he shouted proudly

_A bit too changed, I have a feeling that's not the real Artemis! _She thought…..


	3. The White Stone Spa

Disclaimer she owns nothing

Athur's note: sorry its late

London the White Stone Spa

Through the great diamond and glass doors into the grande, laviously decorated reception of the White stone spa stood a short squat person looking at her watch impatiently. After 2 long minutes the receptionist came looked around and glimpsed at this small...thing or midget . "Hello welcome to the White Stone spa" she said in a nazily voice."You know your service absolouty appauling" the midget shouted " Now my name is Holly Short and I expect to be served right now!"

"What makes you think that midget?" the receptionist said in her unbearable tone.

"You got something against short people eh? eh? Us midgets/mine-mee's do have a place on this planet" Holly was starting to get extremely annoyed. The receptionist was dazed, angry she was about to scream at Holly when an old scrawny, over-tanned manager walked into the room .

"Gertrude get out now you haven't learnt your lesson have you!"the manager said also in a nazily voice to the receptionist. "Now sorry about that can I get your name?"

"Yes Holly, Holly Short. Excuse me I had an appointment at 1:00 it is now 1:02!"

"I'm sorry hold on I'll send you to the master Spa!Follow me!"She smiled sweetly

"Now this is service" Holly whispered to herself!

Inside there were three sections split off by japanese blinds on the last section there was a young women talking on her phone. Holly sat on the bed in the next section.


	4. Artemis and model?

Disclaimer: She owns nothing

Author's note: Again i'm sorry its late

Still in the spa

The Massoos walked valiantly into Holly's private section. "Want oil mademoiselle I 'ave ze France oil specially made for such...beautiful women" he said in his french accent.

"Oh stop you flatterer your charming me"she smiled sweetly.

The massoos started on her shoulder's, for once it felt like heaven she drifted off he reached down into the middle of her back. She was happy that Foaly had sent her here. Her brain was turning into mush she was relaxed for once. Foaly's Office

Foaly looked at the screen of his computer _I wonder if holly likes the spa I hope so wait, wait I'll check yeh I'll check._ Foaly turned to his camera in the spa. Strangely enough Hollywas right there actually enjoying her relaxation time, this was great, Foaly smiled he turned back to barbie's home page. Then the shaft alarm went off!

Spa

Holly suddenly jumped out of the massage bed, the masoos was gone and someone was talking about Artemis. She listened carefully " Hi Artemis . Yes the massage is excellent just devine darling!" she paused "Yes I'm ready for tonight yes all relaxed; and yes I bought a new dress for the opening. Well you could say so; but hun I've got to tell you something! ARTY, arty?" .The lady put down the phone "he always does that why are men so hopeless" she said to her massoos

"I don't know but they must come from mars!" she said laughing her head off. _This is odd why would such a pretty woman want to talk to Artemis?_

She quickly and quietly followed the woman, Holly was a bit dazed but was sure she had just dissapeared . _Thats odd_.

Author's note: its in the profile that all spa staff hae to have a nazily voice


	5. Thousands of fairies could perish!

Disclaimer: she owns nothing

Authors note: next chap read don't weep and a frog is part of a horse's hoof the underneath part!

Foaly's office

Foaly jumped out of his chair his eyes wide with shock nothing ever set off the alarm since he always realised it before too late! Major Trouble friskily walked in "Foaly, Sool wants a word." he said in a troubling voice.

Foaly trotted into Sool's office.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You know I do have a name, and , I would like to be talked as if I actually am a living thing and may I add an important thing!"

"Foaly, I don't have a lot of time so start talkin'"

"Well then you obviously don't need me then!"

"foaly? FOALY?"Sool shouted

"Ok then but I'll only stay if you…..talk to me like I'm a person address me as sir and….um… yeh rub my hoofs polish my hoofs, clean my hoofs the frog gets very dirty! And also grease 'em and get me some marshmallows, oat flavoured…."

"Cut the crap Foaly I don't care what you want just tell me what the hell is going on!" Screamed Sool. Foaly fell over backwards into the titanium filing cabinet

"um…um SIR YES SIR!" Foaly shouted saluting Sool.

"Soldier what the hell happened at 1300Hours today!"

"Sir um… I'm not a soldier". Sool took out is 6000 Fac Bat the new 6000 bolt bat. Foaly squealed " um well theres a UFO coming…falling down abandoned shaft 175…um I think its armed 'cause we've never had anything like this before!" Foaly replied stuttering madly " sir I would like to send the supersonic ship to check it out?..."

"UFO you mean and Alien space ship!"

"No and unidentified flying object!"

Why not use a normal ship it'll only take an hour!"

"Sir an hours too long!"

"Why?"

"Because its headed straight for South haven and Atlanta; so if it is armed millions of fairies could be killed!"


End file.
